


Mind Control

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelei has hidden the necklace that stops her powers and it's up to Skye to find out where it is, but soon it becomes clear that woman can be influenced by her, especially if they want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Control

"Where is it Lorelei?" Skye questioned as she paced the interrogation room.

"Where's what?" Lorelei replied, innocently.

"The damn necklace, where have you hidden it?" Skye insisted.

"Well aren't you all work and no pleasure...Skye" Lorelei smirked.

"Don't change the subject, where is it?" Skye asked, sitting down on the chair opposite her.

"It's rather stuffy in here, isn't it?" Lorelei asked, before she slowly started unbuttoning her top.

"W...What are you doing?" Skye questioned.

"Just getting more comfortable" Lorelei told her, as she took her shirt off, leaving her in her bra.

Skye's eyes widened when she saw the woman's ample cleavage and cursed herself when she realised she was staring.

Smirking, Lorelei then proceeded to take her bra off, her breasts bouncing out. Skye sucked in a breath when she saw them, and could feel her panties were starting to become wet.

"Like what you see?" Lorelei inquired, seductively.

Frowning, Skye looked over to the camera, wondering why none of the team had come to her rescue yet.

"Oh, I turned that silly thing of when we came in here. I thought we might want a bit of privacy" Lorelei explained.

Standing up, Skye walked over to the door, about to leave when Lorelei told her to stop, and she was surprised when her feet suddenly did so.

"Sit back down" Lorelei ordered, as Skye did so.

"How...you shouldn't be able to control me, I'm a woman!" Skye exclaimed.

"I can only get into a woman's mind when they desire me. Do you desire me, Skye?" Lorelei asked, making Skye shiver with the use of her name.

"Come stand by me" Lorelei told her.

"Now strip" Lorelei ordered, and in no time, Skye was completely naked.

Urging her closer, Lorelei raised her hand and placed it on Skye's hip. She then lowered her hand, letting it skim lightly over her slit, making Skye's breath stutter.

"My, my, you are wet" Lorelei smirked, as she pulled her hand away.

"Take the rest of my clothes off" Lorelei told her, as Skye pulled them all off, leaving Lorelei bare.

Skye gulped, and cursed herself for getting even more wet. Was Lorelei controlling her body as well?

"You're wondering why you're so turned on aren't you? It's because I am simply irresistible to everyone" Lorelei smirked.

"Now get on your knees and eat me out" Lorelei ordered, as Skye lowered herself to her knees.

She placed both of her hands on the woman's thighs and slowly brought her face to her pussy. She all the way up her slit, collecting the wetness from there, and couldn't help but let out a moan at how good the woman tasted.

"More" Lorelei insisted, obviously impatient.

Skye quickly entered Lorelei, using her tongue, thrusting it in and out. Lorelei placed her hands on top of Skye's head, bringing her closer to her soaking pussy.

"Yes, just like that" Lorelei moaned.

Growing more confident, Skye moved two fingers to enter the woman who let out a gasp in response. By the time Skye had entered her third finger, Lorelei was bucking her hips off the chair.

"Oh, yes! More, faster!" She insisted.

Skye brought her face back to her pussy, and started to suck on the woman's clit as she continued to finger fuck her.

"Oh Gods, yes, yes! OOOOOOH!" Lorelei moaned, as she came on Skye's face.

By now Skye's panties were soaked through, making the woman come had made her even more wet.

"I suppose you deserve your prise" Lorelei exclaimed, as she pushed Skye up.

Lorelei quickly entered a finger into Skye's soaking pussy, letting out a loud moan.

"More...I-I need more" Skye insisted.

"You'll more every time you tell me one of your deepest, fantasies" Lorelei explained.

"Don't you want more Skye?" Lorelei asked.

"Y-yes" Skye stuttered.

"Then tell me" Lorelei ordered.

"I...There's a scientist here, her names Jemma. The other day...I...oh...I caught her in the shower, god I just wanted to fuck her right there. Push her up against the wall and eat her out, hear her scream my name" Skye explained, as Lorelei added two more fingers.

"You're close Skye...all I need is one more" Lorelei told her, after Skye's hips had started bucking against her fingers.

"There's an Agent called May. I-I want her to fuck me...I want to feel her finger fucking me, her tongue on my clit, her-OH GOD!" Skye moaned, as Lorelei brought her own tongue to Skye's clit.

"Yes! Yes! OOOOOH!" Skye cried, as she came on Lorelei's face and fingers.

"Well that was fun" Lorelei smirked, as she licked Skye's cum off her hands.

"You made me. You controlled my mind" Skye insisted.

"Actually, the only time I controlled you was when I stopped you from leaving, all the rest was off your own free will" Lorelei explained.

"So...how about a round two?" Lorelei smirked.


End file.
